infamousfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Vatsa1708
Greetings! Welcome to the inFAMOUS wiki! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- War Clown (Talk) 06:17, April 19, 2011 Greetings Greetings, Vatsa. Now, I'm not sure if you are going to help out here often, however, if so then your ability to take HQ images can be put to use. So, aside from AC Wiki, are you going to help out here too? [[User:AssassinRome|'Assassino de Roma']] 13:52, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Infobox That's not what I meant dude. The Faction Infobox was just fine, what I meant was, when I tried transferring the codes of the Faction Infobox to the Character Infobox, and also tried to change its listed info, it fudged up after I saved it (picture wouldn't show) Tried editing again, now it shows the picture, but can't get the proportioning right. Check this and this out, and see what I did wrong. And yeah, I'll unblock the dude :P --[[User:War Clown|'WarClown']] [[User talk:War Clown|'Frequency: 149.94']] 07:09, April 28, 2011 (UTC) :Also, the problem with the Activity Feed's "Hot Spots" is back (the FireBG appearing again) XD --[[User:War Clown|'WarClown']] [[User talk:War Clown|'Frequency: 149.94']] 07:32, April 28, 2011 (UTC) ::It's kinda hard to explain when not on the IRC. Let's just discuss it there, when its back online. --[[User:War Clown|'WarClown']] [[User talk:War Clown|'Frequency: 149.94']] 08:13, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Help on the Wikia I would like to give my deepest gratitudes towards you and your colleagues that have decided to take it upon yourselves to improve this Wikia. For a while, this Wikia had many dry spells and was getting nowhere in terms of improvement, but you guys have broken that. Thank you guys so much for this, for I know you guys aren't compelled to do this and that you guys already have another Wikia (or more) to take care of. The improvement in this Wikia in the short amount of time you guys have been here has surpassed that of the Wikia in the past 1-2 years. So once again, thank you guys so much. CirChris -Here to help! 21:47, April 28, 2011 (UTC) :Glad to help. [[User_Talk:Vatsa1708|'Vatsa']] 05:51, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Chat not working Anyways, a good thing to do is to ask him about what is he doing and why is he uploading random images, if he is here to waste time, don't be afraid to give him probation. ~Idisagree, also known as Happy Kitty 01:18, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Im Sorry I was working on my sandbox, and the find thing wasnt working, so I re-uploaded everthing, and I did see your message, I was working on the sandbox. Jim Logan The King of All Conduits Word Life! 04:30, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Header/2 Template Hey Vatsa, Shrev again. I'm having trouble with the Header/2 template, this time over here. I posted the following into that wiki's MediaWiki:Common.css: /** Template:Header/2 Background **/ .stone { background: url('http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/angrybirds/images/0/0e/StoneBG.png') no-repeat center top !important; } .bright { background: url('http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/angrybirds/images/d/d3/BrightBG.png') no-repeat center top !important; } .sky { background: url('http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/angrybirds/images/b/be/SkyBG.png') no-repeat center top !important; } /* Giving headers and TOC a little extra space */ h2 { margin-top: 20px; } .toc { margin-top: 20px; } Basically, the id's I enter (sky, stone, or bright) won't appear (and I've cleared my cache). Any ideas? Thanks in advance. Shrev64(Talk • ) 05:31, August 4, 2011 (UTC) :I noticed you changed the fonts and colors...but the problem still exists, the id's aren't being recognized. Shrev64(Talk • ) 16:18, August 4, 2011 (UTC) ::Hey Vatsa, Shrev again. Could you look into this page and see if it'll do any good? A friend told me that what's on that page should work, but I wanted to run it by you before putting it in. Shrev64(Talk • ) 22:15, August 7, 2011 (UTC) :::Hello again, it's the same problem. My friend's code seems to work (located here), except it's completely omitted the } tag from it. As you might already know, I'm a noob when it comes to template coding like this, so I'm kinda stuck on putting in that tag back into the template without screwing up something else of it. Any ideas? Shrev64(Talk • ) 05:45, August 17, 2011 (UTC) ::::Nope, nothing's been working. I've been working with both Wikia.css and Common.css, but nothing's really working. I was going to just have to sacrifice width for id or vice-versa, but at the current moment, width and id don't change anything. Shrev64(Talk • ) 01:58, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Images for Portal Hey man. I've uploaded the images/buttons (there's just too many to link them all XD). Here's the format (revised), and also the main page format. And lastly, about the header images. Basically, it's for use in the slider, in the same manner as this portal (also this sample draft, just in case :P). That's all, talk to you soon. --[[User:War Clown|'WarClown']] [[User talk:War Clown|'Dial-Up']]inFamous 09:25, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Vandal You need to bring back cch99x he is my friend or i will kill you all. Thank you for helping in this attempt to fix Hellohi's vandalism Redexx 19:39, October 16, 2011 (UTC)Redexx Re: Oh, i know, I reported to war clown as soon as I figured out who was doing it Redexx 21:56, October 16, 2011 (UTC)Redexx Stuck with vandals Ha, it's kinda funny that whenever there's a big vandal Assult, that you have to be the one to fix it. Good times huh? :) Redexx 23:13, January 25, 2012 (UTC)Redexx :Technically I was the only none-Staff user with sysop(admin) rights apart from the Bureaucrat, active either on the wiki or IRC. So yeah, I was the only other option. But now you guys have another admin to look out for. But it's funny how a Bureaucrat from Prototype Wiki has to deal with vandals at inFamous Wiki.. ;) --[[User:Vatsa1708|'Vatsa']] (talk • Gentek) 03:40, January 26, 2012 (UTC) ::Yes, it was very nice that Vatsa was online at the time this was happening. Thanks. Cheevo Archive Wiki Request for Afiliation Hi Admins of the InFamous Wiki, I am here on behalf of the Cheevo Archive Wiki in order to make a request of the Infamous Wiki. Firstly, I guess I should give you a rundown on exactly what Cheevo Archive Wiki is. Well basically it is a wiki that was made in order to provide easily accessible guides and to Video Game (such as InFamous) achievements/trophies. The wiki was formed on February 28th 2012 and so far is going pretty well. We were approved of Wiki Spotlight on the 22nd of March and are now working on getting some partnerships going with other affiliated Video Gaming wiki's such as this one. So now the big question, would the InFamous Wiki be interested in forming some kind of affiliation/partnership? We would add a link to the wiki on our main page and add the InFamous Wiki to our list of Affiliated Wikis (not created yet). We believe the partnership could be mutually beneficial. I would be interested in hearing your thoughts on this request. .50CalAssassin - Talk To Me Fellow Editors! 02:19, March 30, 2012 (UTC) Hey! Hi there, didn't even know you were still about (that's why I replied on your behalf) hope I didn't step on any toes! I'm getting the hang of most things but sometimes (like with the affiliate thing) I'm completely stumped! Thankfully Nesty told me how to do it, but if I'm stuck again, your the hap i'll be asking. Putowtin- Light Love and Peace 16:13, March 30, 2012 (UTC) Bot Sounds good by me, It'll save me having to check everyones edits! Putowtin- Light Love and Peace 19:35, April 2, 2012 (UTC) *Ah, sorry, fixing! Electric Tuna 03:35, April 5, 2012 (UTC)